


Thin Ice

by White_Noise



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hawkeye's Butt, M/M, Tony Stark is a Creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Noise/pseuds/White_Noise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are doing team bonding. Ice Skating happens. Clint is out of his depths on this one and Tony wants to keep him out of his depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic written for Katrina and the Viclockians. You all know who you are. Thank you all for making me feel so welcome. This was inspired by the things that happened at a recent (yesterday) meeting. I am sure those of you who were there can figure out what I based each Avenger on. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. Nor have I ever thought about this pairing before now. But I kind of like it. 
> 
> Warning: This story is un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

It had to be a joke. Some big 'let's all laugh at Clint Barton' style cosmic joke. There was no way he could have gotten himself into this situation. It just wasn't humanly possibly he could have willingly subjected himself to this sort of humiliation.

That was Clint's thought as he wobbled forward, desperately trying to keep his feet under him as he groped for the nearest wall. 

Ice under his feet. Who the hell had ever thought this was fun. But the answer was obvious. Tony Stark thought this was fun. That was why they were doing it.

When Stark had first rocked up at the Tower with ideas for Team Bonding, Clint had been interested. He had thought it was going to be a good night out with plenty of drinking and a chance to see who could handle their alcohol better out of Steve and Thor (With Tony putting in an effort because he was an alcoholic and Natasha putting in an effort because she was Russian) 

Hell, even Coulson had agreed with the idea of a Team night, the traitor. Clint had really believed his handler would protect them from this sort of insanity.

It had been a complete surprise when Tony's driver had dropped the Avengers off at the entrance of what turned out to be an indoor ice skating rink. 

Turns out that every week, the rink ran a disco night and Tony being Tony, had bought out the whole rink for that night.

Clint had been excited at first, he had never been skating in his life, his childhood too much of a mess to allow him the time and during his later life at SHIELD, well, it had never really come up. 

He hadn't been the only one excited by the prospect. Thor had immediately started talking about his childhood on Asguard, during the winter times when he, his friends and his brother used to play. No one had the heart to point out what had become of his brother since then. Steve too seemed excited. Clint wasn't sure if the Supersoldier had ever been skating (although judging from his abilities on the ice, he probably had. And no, sleeping in it didn't count. It was actually a surprise that Steve was so game for Skating) and Natasha, well, she didn't say anything. But Clint knew how to read her, how the subtle shift in her posture expressed her excitement. Hell, even Colson was looking excited, the Avengers handler (nanny as Tony kept calling him) smiling at his charges as they were steered towards the Skate Locker by an over excited attendant. They had all given her their autographs.

In fact, the only Avenger who hadn't been excited by that nights activities had been Bruce, who had gone an impressive shade of green for someone who habitually turned that colour. 

The music had started and Tony had dragged everyone out onto the ice, cheering like an excited four year old as he recognized the song. It was at this point Clint realised what a mistake he had made. 

This...this was wrong. 

Clint had been on several missions which had involved him clambering through snow and across ice. But every time, he had been wearing cramps, rough pieces of metal attached to his boots which could be used to dig into the frozen waste around him. He had been dressed in thick, warm clothes which could protect him from the wet. Now, dressed in jeans and a tshirt and with nothing but thin blades attached to too tight shoes, Clint was in trouble. 

Sadly, this wasn't a problem concerning the others. Steve and Tony were both good skaters it seemed, each one maintaining a good speed. They had tried to race each other around the rink but given their equal abilities, neither was able to be declared a winner. 

Natasha floated across the ice like a trained dancer, completely at ease with the blades attached to her feet. Normally, this would be Clint's queue to throw a comment the assassins way but given that he could hardly move, running away from the enraged Russian would be too difficult. And he really didn't want to lose his head on the ice.

Thor was also enjoying the ice, although he had rejected the offered skates, instead choosing to take a running start and skid across the ice in his boots. More often then not, this technique ended with him crashing into the barriers encasing the rink. Tony had already promised to pay for the damage when the manager had come down to complain, starting that it was worth every cent to see the god so happy.

Even Coulson had joined them on the ice briefly, the agent proving to be unsurprisingly capable on the ice, although he had already retreated from the rink and was now sitting on the sideline, watching with interest. 

In fact, apart from Clint, the only person really struggling was Bruce. The scientist was hanging onto the barrier for dear life, unable to even get his feet to support his weight before the blades slipped out from under him. It probably didn't help that Tony had been buzzing around him, shouting encouragements and "For Science!" at the other man. Bruce had gone a little green at that, and not in the good way so Steve had quickly pulled him away and was giving Bruce a lesson in balance before the Other Guy made an appearance.

It probably didn't help that Thor was also trying to help teach Bruce, in between slipping on the ice and crashing into the barrier. 

That left Clint all alone, trying desperately to drag himself over to the gate and to the safety of dry ground. 

Hand over hand, slowly he dragged himself around, using the barrier to hold his weight. 

He was almost there.

"And where do you think you are going?" 

It may have been the voice suddenly in his ear, it may have been the shockwave as once again Thor hit the barrier, the God laughing as Steve grabbed at Bruce, catching the scientist but Clint's feet slide out from under him, his grip on the barrier dislodged as he hit the ice bottom first. 

The cold water immediately began to soak through his jeans, making Clint scramble desperately to pull himself up. 

"Woah Legolas. Didn't mean to startle you." 

Clint grabbed again at the barrier, managing to partly raise himself up. He tried to get his feet under him, to pull himself into a standing position but it seemed like an impossible task. Still in a half crouch, Clint turned to glare at the voice.

"Stark!" he growled.

Behind him, Tony grinned. 

"How are you doing Clint?" the millionaire asked. "Want a hand up?" 

Clint turned his back to him, once again trying to stand. He didn't make it.

"I'm fine." he grunted.

And after all, he would be. Once Stark left him alone, no doubt Natasha or Steve would take pity on him and help him off the ice. He could sit with Coulson and watch like a sane person instead of trying this again. 

Except for the beat of the music from the DJs station, there was silence. 

Suddenly, a hand reached around Clint's arm. The archer started yet again, almost hitting the ice for a second time if it wasn't for the arm holding him. A hand grabbed his own, keeping  him from tumbling as he flailed around.

"Grab the barrier with your free hand." 

It may have been Stark ordering him, but Clint wasn't going to argue, not when he was less then an inch away from another unpleasant sit on the ice. He grabbed wildly, managing to get a grip on the barrier. 

"Ok, slowly stand up." 

Clint wobbled again.

"It's alright. You are not going to hit the ground." 

Taking a deep breath, Clint followed Tony's order, letting Tony take his weight as he slowly climbed back to his feet. 

"Good" Tony said in Clint's ear.   
   
Suddenly Clint was aware of just how close Tony was to him, the millionaire still gripping his hand. 

Tony's other hand, the one wrapped around his arm was suddenly gone. And then it was back, not on his arm but on his bottom. 

"There are so few nice butts in the world. We have to protect a damn fine one like yours." The genius whispered, still leaning into Clint as he casually brushed the broken ice from Clint's jeans. 

Clint felt his face turn red. He could practically feel Tony's grin without looking as the other man continued to fondle him. 

"Hold on." The other man said.

Suddenly he was gone from Clint's side, leaving the archer to grab at the barrier once again.

Clint looked around, trying to spot the dark haired man. Tony was already skating away slowly. He turned his head. 

"It's step, glide, step, glide." He called helpfully as he skated away. 

Another figure skated into view, her red hair streaming away from her face. Natasha gave Clint a look, half amused, half suspicious before she turned to follow Tony around the circuit. On the other side of the rink, Steve still skated slowly with Bruce and Thor. None of them had noticed Tony and Clint. Thank god.

Shaking his head, Clint turned back to the barrier and continued to drag himself along. He paused.

Tony had called Clint's bottom nice. In fact, he had used the words 'damn fine'. Had he been checking out Clint's rear end all this time? On missions, did Ironman look at Hawkeye's butt? Or was it just Tony?  Did Tony even swing that way? Or was he just one of those erratic men who liked to confuse his victims before springing some horrible attack on them?

Clint didn't know. But he kind of wanted to find out.

Finally making it to the exit, Clint stepped off the ice. Balancing carefully on the blades, he made his way over to the seats where Coulson was sitting and untied the skates, kicking off the too tight boots. Not even Tony had enough money to get Clint back on the ice. 

He grumbled as much to his handler, ignoring Coulson's laugh. 

The two men continued to watch as Steve enticed Bruce away from the barrier, as Thor then broke said barrier hitting it at some speed. As Tony gave up on the DJs music selection and commandeered the sound system, playing his own personal playlist. As Natasha continued to skate like she had been born on the ice, only stopping to knock Tony off his feet when the Millionaire wolf whistled at her. Tony laughed, brushing ice off his own rear end. And if Clint found himself looking at said rear end, well it was only professional interest. And he had to admit, Tony had a damn fine ass too.


End file.
